DRW Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Trophies
Achievements are a set of 50 hidden goals that you can complete as you play Dead Rising 2. Every time you unlock an achievement, you earn Xbox Live Gamescore points. Each achievement earns 20 points, for a total of 1,000 possible points. Achievements This list was first posted on August 2, 2010 on 360sync.com.Donski, Exclusive: Dead Rising 2 Achievements, 360 Sync, (August 2, 2010). Click the name to go down to the achievement section to read hints or add your own. Zombie Slaughter Kill 500 zombies Easily done in one playthrough, even if the player isn't trying for it. If desired quickly, purchase the SUV key for $2,000,000 from the Pawn Shop on Silver Strip and run down 500 zombies. Can be done in less than two minutes. Zombie Destruction Kill 5,000 zombies For best effect, use either the Slicecycle or SUV and drive along the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip. Can be combined with Having a Gas if done after the military arrives. Can also be done in succession with the Zombie Genocider achievements. Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder Kill 53,596 zombies Acquire durability Magazines and ride around on the slicecycle for the 72,000 zombie kills.Dead Rising 2 books, do any of them help combo weapons?, gaming.stackexchange, (October 8, 2010). Alternatively, aquire the driving magazine located in the Americana Casino and use the SUV for the 53,596 zombie kills. If doing cases, the achievement can be earned just before Katey's 4th Zombrex injection. Highly recommended to complete the Zombie Genocide Master achievement in the same run as this achievement. Zombie Genocide Master Kill 72,000 zombies Acquire durability Magazines and ride around on the slicecycle for the 72,000 zombie kills.Dead Rising 2 books, do any of them help combo weapons?, gaming.stackexchange, (October 8, 2010). Alternatively, aquire the driving magazine located in the Americana Casino and use the SUV for the 72,000 zombie kills. If doing cases, the achievement can be aquired midway through the day after the military arrives. Vigilante Justice Defeat 5 psychopaths Simply defeat 5 psychopaths. This achievement can be earned by defeating psychopaths featured in the story and psychopaths met via normal cases. If achievement does not automatically register, simply kill another psychopath until it unlocks. Judge, Jury and Executioner Defeat 10 psychopaths Zombie Fu Kill 1,000 zombies barehanded Simply elbow drop, dropkick or punch your way to a thousand zombies in-between and during Case Files along Silver Strip and the Royal Flush Plaza. Do not use "Pick-Up", as only the zombie thrown will count (not the ones it hits). All other melee attacks count. Wrong Kind of “Chopper” Kill 1,000 zombies while riding a motorcycle Modifying a motorcycle to a Slicecycle will help with this achievement. Run through the zombies in the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip until it unlocks. He Hasn’t Covered Wars… Use every type of firearm on a zombie Firearms used across multiple play throughs will count toward the achievement. A player does not necessary need to kill a zombie with each weapon, just to use each weapon on a zombie. Weapons needed to complete this achievement: Head Trauma See Head Trama Death From Afar Use every type of ranged weapon on a zombie Explosive Temper Use every type of explosive on a zombie Slaughter – S = Laughter! Use every type of novelty weapon on a zombie Come On! Follow Me! Escort 8 survivors at once Saving the Day Save 10 survivors Hero of Fortune City Save 50 survivors Needs More Chainsaw Create a combo weapon Duct Tape FTW Create all combo weapons Apprentice Rising Reach level 25 Professional Rising Reach level 50 Save survivors, defeat psychopaths and kill zombies. Saving survivors and defeating psychopaths guarantees the most leveling, so try to combine this achievement with Hero of Fortune City, Vigilante Justice and Judge, Jury and Executioner. Leveling through killing zombies is best obtained when doing the Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder and Zombie Genocide Master achievements. Fashion Aficionado Change into 10 different pieces of clothing. Looking dapper Chap! Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser? Change into all the clothes in the game Clean Record Complete The Facts Complete Zombrex 1 through 4 as well as Cases 1 through 7, to unlock the case called "The Facts". Upon completion, this achievement will unlock. Bartender Mix a drink Look At All That Juice! Create and consume all mixed drinks in the game This achievement can easily be done in just the Food Court. Note: The title of this achievement, Look at all that Juice, is a reference to a line spoken by Cole-Train in the Gears of War series. In the first game, he says it after seeing a large liquid supply that the Locust Army intends to use for their purposes. Finally Full Eat all types of food in the game Can be obtained in the Food Court and Royal Flush Plaza. Trash cans may contain the Spoiled Hamburger, if not then it will spawn after the mission Here Comes the Groom, in the chapel. The spoiled hotdog and other spoiled items are NOT required for the achievement. Achievement is best combined with Look at all that Juice. This achievement is likely a reference to the epilogue of the first game, claiming that Frank never felt full because of his infection. Having a Gas Kill 1,000 “special” zombies Defeat the special Gas Zombies that appear starting Case 6-2. Best obtained using a Slicecycle or the SUV, running through the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip. Father of the Month Give Katey a gift Father of the Year Give Katey every possible gift Special note: Can be combined with Slaughter - S = Laughter if the player has already given the Funny Painting to Katey in a previous playthrough OR has used the item in a previous playthrough against a zombie. It can also be obtained in the same run if a save is used and the Funny Painting is given to Katey around the time the player wishes to earn that achievement, to where they can then reload and use the item on a zombie or visa versa (if the painting is the last novelty item to use on a zombie). Justice Served Complete Overtime Mode In order to unlock Overtime Mode, the player must complete Cases 1 through 7 and give TK Zombrex before completing The Facts. After completing the facts, Overtime mode will begin...and the player must complete it in order to unlock this achievement. Better With a Friend Solve all case files in Co-op Cases can be completed in any order and with multiple players. As long as every case (including The Facts) is completed, the achievement will unlock. Overtime Mode is NOT required for the achievement. Don’t You Die on Me! Revive another player in Co-op Big Spender Spend $6,000,000 in Fortune City Earn money playing Terror is Reality online, play at Slot Machines, hack (or break) ATM machines, do cases (specifically ones that reward the player with money, such as survivor cases) and gamble with certain players in poker. If the player has at least $100,000 and the three gambling Magazines, they can exploit the giant pink slot machine in Slot Ranch Casino to win large jackpots. The player must choose the right slot for the bigger payouts, with a max payout of $100,000. It is possible to obtain multiple $100,000 wins back to back and there is no limit to how many times you can win on this machine. If luck is not on the player's side, be sure to save in the nearby restroom before playing (and reload/save as necessary). After earning money, the player must spend this money around the city. Anything that requires you spending money will be tracked on the Status screen, to help the player know how much they have still to spend until reaching the achievement. It is best to exploit Pawn Shops and even the expensive pink slot machine (which is $1,000 a bet), even some of the games around the city until the achievement is unlocked. Special note: Buying the Knight Boots and SUV Key is a quick way to spend $4,000,000...and buying the chopper key will set you at $5,000,000 spent. Simply paying the Fortune Teller in front of the Bingo Hall on Silver Strip $1,200,000 to obtain the Burning Skull Combo Card will unlock this achievement easily. Window Shopper Enter all the stores in the game Simply entering a store will count for this achievement. To be certain the game registers that you've entered, wait for a message to appear on screen saying the name of the store before moving on. Stalls are also counted, if they are named. The best way to pursue this achievement is to move along the map, highlighting every colored spot and see if there is a name. If a name is displayed, then you must enter it for this achievement. This achievement is best combined with the Head Trauma, Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser?, Death from Afar, and Slaughter - S = Laughter achievements. Masquerade Have 10 zombies with masks on at once Improper Behavior Spray paint all Zombrex posters See Zombrex Posters TK’s Favorite Play and win in all 9 TIR events Rising Star Come in first place in a single TIR event Win Big! Finish in first place in a TIR episode on the game Custom Finish Give your Motorbike a custom paint job Curiously Inventive Collect all combo cards hidden in Fortune City Life Saver Collect all survivor combo cards Tough Guy Collect all combo cards from psychopaths Half Deck Collect 25 combo cards Full Deck Collect all combo cards Data Miner Fill all entries in the notebook Simply meet every survivor and psychopath in the game. Can be completed in one playthrough, which will require you to complete Case files 1 through 7 as well as meet (and possibly save) every savable survivor in the game. This also includes fighting most psychopaths (not all need to be defeated, such as Leon Bell). It is not required to save or kill any psychopath/survivor unless the psychopath/survivor leads to another survivor or unless they are required to be dealt with for the story to progress. This achievement is best combined with Vigilante Justice, Judge, Jury and Executioner, Come On! Follow Me!, Saving the Day, Hero of Fortune City, Clean Record, Life Saver and Tough Guy. Can also be combined with Justice Served. Smashy Smash 100 zombies using the Smash skill move Stick ‘em Up Stick it to a zombie by covering him in weapons and objects! Simply place 4 items on a zombie. Head to the Yucatan Casino and enter the restrauant here and grab the following items: *Large Barrell *Large Painting *Small Painting *Zombie Mask Place them in that order on one zombie and the achievement will unlock. The Skill To Survive Tame Snowflake In order to tame Snowflake, the player needs to set three pieces of steak down for her to eat. It is recommended to grab additional steak from the Texan restraunt in the Food Court before arriving here. It is recommended to head to the save room as soon as possible (before or after dealing with Ted) in order to save you some grief. First, take care of Ted Smith in private from Snowflake (you do not want to damage her, as any damage taken will require additional steak as her health bar needs to be full in order to tame her). Lead him into the hallway just outside a Maintanence Room and kill him here, skip the cutscene and avoid Snowflake. She must see the steak in order to eat it, which will show her slowly stalking towards it before she gobbles it up. Unfortunately, when she decides to eat it is difficult as you have to be on the ground for her to be actively moving...and 70% of the time she will attempt to attack you rather than go for the steak. The trick is patience, just lay the steak down in the clear white tile and try to stand between it and her (preferrabely near the area where you first ran into her so you can jump up if she comes near). If Snowflake becomes damaged (by a zombie or by your own attack), there are three additional steaks in the area to use. They are located on the right hand side of where she was sleeping at, one on a rock on the ground and two on the upper portion of the rock formation against the wall. After her health is full, a scene will play and she will join your party as a survivor. The achievement will then unlock. Tape it Or DIE This is a secret achievement. Unlock it to find out more about it. Discovered The Secret Combo Card. Did You Cheat By Checking Online? Trivia Images Notes See also * Dead Rising Achievements * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements External links * Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Guides, True Achievements. * Sam "Samoza" Tyler, Samoza’s Co-op Achievement Methods (SCAMs) - Dead Rising 2, Co-Optimus, (DEcember 13, 2010).